Water drowns and Fire soothes
by FireAndIce123
Summary: Water, Earth, Fire, Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Water Tribes attacked. A hundred years later and only the Fire Nation is still standing. My brother Zuko and I found the new Avatar, an airbender named Aang. He's the only one who can save the world right now. Together, we might stand a chance.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Since a lot of people have asked me to continue this story, I will. The first update will take a while due to holidays, but after school starts again, I'll be able to update._

* * *

Water, Earth, Fire, Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Everything changed when the Water Tribes attacked.

Her fire burned more fierce than ever, fuelled by her anger, burning everything in its wake.

'Azula, stop it, you're going to destroy everything,' Zuko said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Azula ignored him.

The target - built to be fireproof - had been reduced to ashes.

'Father isn't going to be happy when you burn off the entire palace garden.'

Azula gritted her teeth. She jumped, performing a flawless pinwheel kick and sending her fire straight to the very flammable line of trees.

She landed, her arms spread and her knees slightly bowed. She continued her form, letting her fire dissipate before it reached the trees.

'I know you're mad…' Zuko said.

'How can you be so calm?' Azula said. Her voice sounded composed, but it was only a facade. Her flames had proved as much.

'We're not all as willing to throw ourselves into the war as you are.'

Azula spun around. 'Because you are a coward!'

There was a silence. Azula balled her fists and turned around again, determined to let off more steam.

'Azula… we're the only nation not involved in the war yet. Let's keep it like that.'

'The Water Tribe have killed Fire Nation,' Azula grunted, stretching her two fingers and producing a condensed flame.

'Not on Fire Nation territory.'

He placed a hand on her shoulder and Azula froze before shaking it off. 'We'll get our chance.'

'When?' Azula asked. 'They have killed the Air Nomads and it won't be long before the Earth Kingdom falls!'

'Ba Sing Se won't fall anytime soon,' Zuko said. 'It's too far away from a water source to be in serious danger.'

'I know,' Azula said.

'And they'll never be able to defeat us here, on our own ground. We're safe here.'

'It's not about safety,' Azula said. 'It's about what's fair. Justice.' She balled her fists again and send a fire kick towards nothing.

'It's about revenge,' Zuko said sharply.

'Maybe it is!' Azula shouted. 'Someone has to stop them, before they take over the entire world.'

She shook her head and sighed. 'You know what, I need some air.'

'You're already outside.'

Azula rolled her eyes. 'I just need to clear my head. I'll be back before sundown.' She walked away, but Zuko caught up with her.

'I'm coming with you.'

'No, you're not,' Azula told him. 'I told you I wanted to clear my head - and I won't be able to do that when you're following me around.'

'I won't leave you alone when you're upset,' Zuko said.

Azula rolled her eyes. 'How thoughtful of you, _Zuzu_ , but I won't do anything stupid.'

'I know. Apart from leaving without water or food.'

'I'm a firebender - I can handle the heat.'

'Luckily I have some water.'

Azula sighed. A part of her wanted to run away from her brother, but some part of her didn't want to be alone.

They left the volcano, slowly walking down. In the distance, they could see the glimmering of the sea.

'It seems so peaceful,' Zuko said.

'But it's not,' Azula said.

'It can be,' Zuko said. 'It's like fire - it can be used for good and bad things.'

Azula didn't respond.

They walked in silence for a while. Zuko felt his thoughts wander off - until he heard Azula gasp.

'What?' he said. His sister wasn't one to be suprised easily.

'What's that?' she said, pointing towards the sky.

An enormous… animal? It was flying, but it was more massive than any bird Zuko had ever seen. It also seemed to have six legs.

'Is that… is that a flying bison?' Azula asked.

'It's crashing!' Zuko said.

It was true - the animal was racing towards the earth, but it seemed as if he or she did try to go slower. It was probably too tired, Azula thought.

Azula and Zuko looked at each other for a second. They nodded at the same time before running towards the animal.

When it came crashing down, Azula could feel the earth under her feet rumble. It took them a few minutes to reach the exact place. By then, Azula was grateful for her training routine, enabling her to run in this type of weather.

She was the first to reach the animal. She stopped at a few meters distance, looking at the animal in wonder and amazement, before she came closer.

'Don't worry,' she said confidently. 'I'll help you.' She had thought that his kind had died out - it was a miracle they still existed.

'Don't forget about me,' Zuko muttered.

Azula ignored him and walked towards the animals face. His eyes were blinking, but he - Azula assumed it was a he - seemed to be exhausted. She carefully petted his fur, before she realised something was of. Frowning, she took a few steps and saw the young boy.

'Zuko!' she yelled. She ran towards him and knelt down, placing a hand on his forehead. A forehead supporting a blue arrow, she noticed. She eyed his clothes and then looked back at his animal companion. Zuko appeared as well.

'Is he alive?' he asked.

'Yes,' Azula said. 'You said you had water?'

She positioned the boy in a sitting position and spilled a few drops of water on his lips. To her relief, he tried to drink it. He opened his eyes, blinking a few times before he looked at her.

Azula smiled, happy that he was still alive. The boy smiled back hesitantly.

She raised the water bottle to his lips again. 'Be careful, we don't have too much and you don't want to spill it,' she said before she helped him drink.

After a few minutes, he seemed to have found the strength to sit up and look around. 'How's my bison?' he asked.

'Tired,' Azula asked. 'But as far as I can tell, he isn't dried out. He'll be fine.'

Zuko wondered where she got that confidence from, seeing as both of them had never seen such a creature before.

'Where am I?' the boy asked.

'The Fire Nation,' Azula responded.

The boy nodded. 'Good.'

Suddenly his eyes became bigger. He forced himself to stand up. 'What are you doing?' Azula protested, but she did help the boy to stand up.

'I… they're following me,' Aang said. 'I don't understand - I just wanted their help and they attacked me out of nowhere.'

'Who did?' Zuko asked, but Azula didn't need to hear his answer.

'The Water Tribe,' she said.

The boy nodded.

'You need to come back with us. You'll be safe in the capital.'

Zuko grabbed her arm. 'A word,' he said before dragging her away. Azula smiled reassuringly at the boy before she looked at her brother.

'I know what you're thinking,' she said, before Zuko could open his mouth. 'But Zuko… he's an airbender.'

Zuko frowned and Azula sighed. 'His arrow, his clothes, his bizon… and he's being followed by the Water Tribe. We need to help him.'

Zuko thought about her words.

'Okay,' he said.

Azula blinked, surprised by his words, but after a few seconds she decided not to question Zuko's generous mood.

'What's your name?' she asked.

'Aang.'

'Hello Aang, nice to meet you. I'm Princess Azula of the Fire Nation, this is my brother, Prince Zuko.'

'Wow, a prince and princess!' Aang said.

'Yes,' Azula agreed. 'Now, I need you to be honest with me. I'm sorry to be so blunt, but you're an Airbender, right?'

'Sure am,' Aang said.

'How on earth is that possible?' Zuko interfered.

Aang didn't seem to understand the question. 'Well…' he said hesitantly. 'I was born at the Airtemples.'

'That's impossible,' Zuko said. 'They were destroyed nearly a century ago.'

There was a silence.

 _He doesn't know_ , Azula realised. She prided herself on her ability to read people and Aang truly didn't understand what was going on.

How was that possible?

'Aang, how did you end up at the South Pole?' she asked.

His confused and scared look changed to embarrassment. 'I…'

'Did Appa carry you there?'

He nodded.

'How long have you been there?'

'I… I don't know,' Aang confessed.

'How can you not know?' Zuko asked, obviously growing more suspicious every second.

'I was… locked up.'

'If they locked you up, how did you get here?' Zuko asked. He took a step backwards. 'Azula, I'm not sure…'

'It wasn't a prison!' Aang defended himself. 'It was… it was…'

'Ice,' Azula finished his sentence.

She wasn't entirely sure, but Aang's reaction told her everything she needed to know.

'Aang… are you the Avatar?' she asked.

Another shocked silence.

Azula gasped. 'You are!' she exclaimed.

'No, that's impossible,' Zuko said.

Azula laughed out loud - something she rarely did, since it wasn't considered proper for a princess. 'That's great!' she said. 'You need to come with us as soon as possible. If you're not strong enough, we can carry you… you can see the city from here, so maybe Appa will able to fly? We won't be able to carry him.'

'The Avatar disappeared a hundred years ago,' Zuko said. 'Together with all the other Airbenders.'

Azula turned back and shot Zuko a glance. How could he bring that up like that? And he and mother said she was insensitive!

'How do you mean, they disappeared?' Aang said.

'Zuko,' Azula warned.

'The Water Tribes killed them all,' Zuko said.

Aang fell back on the ground.

'No,' he whispered in front of him.

'I'm sorry,' Zuko said.

Azula shook her head in annoyance and massaged the bridge of her nose. 'I…'

She suddenly realised something was wrong. Turning her back on the boys, she could see the two ships.

The Fire Nation had the best developed navy in the world. Their firebending allowed them to progress more quickly than the other nation, building almost unsinkable ships. The Water nation ships were more simple.

But they had waterbenders.

'We need to go!' Azula said, seeing as the came closer at an alarming speed. 'Aang, Zuko, run!'

'What?' Zuko asked, before he saw them as well. They turned around and wanted to ran away.

Azula felt the water nearing before she could see it. She jumped and yelled a warning, but Zuko and Aang weren't as fortunate and fell to the ground.

She looked over her shoulder. They used the water to come closer. 'Run!' Azula said, turning back an preparing to take a lot of them with her.

A young girl stood in front of her. She had the dark skin and blue eyes that proved she was Water Tribe.

'Don't be stupid,' she said. 'I don't have to hurt you… give us the Avatar and you'll be free to go.'

'Avatar?' Azula said. 'The Avatar died out a hundred years ago… and he wasn't Fire Nation.'

'Neither is he,' the woman said, pointing towards Aang.

'Sorry, but who are you?' Zuko said.

The girl smirked. 'My name's Katara, daughter of the chief of the Southern Water Tribe.'

Azula blinked and was suddenly overcome with rage. Her enemy was standing in front of her…this was her chance.

Only an hour ago she had been furious her father had forbidden her to join a mission to fight the Water Tribe on Earth Kingdom territory. Now she could hurt them.

Katara yelled in surprise when she saw the blue flames. The amount of water she bended wasn't enough and she had to duck. 'Blue flames… is that something new?' she asked, trying to sound calm.

'It is,' Azula said. 'Better suited to fight you.'

She charged again, but the warriors that had been standing behind Katara attacked as well.

Azula was a very capable bender. At the age of ten, her flames had started to shift from orange to blue, something that hadn't been witnessed in centuries. At the age of eleven, she was practically a master.

She was capable of defeating a lot of Water Tribe warriors. Zuko and Aang joined her as well, which made her even more confident.

But they were severely outnumbered.

Zuko was hit by a potent wall of water.

Azula gritted her teeth. The Waterbender who had hit her brother was met with a fireball. She fell on the ground, yelling, incapable of fighting any longer.

Azula felt herself getting tired, but she refused to give up. It was only a a matter of time though before she would make a mistake, and she knew it. Aang was fighting to the best of his abilities. Azula tried to keep him out off trouble.

He had to survive.

 _The Avatar has to survive_.

Zuko got up, but he was clearly in pain. It didn't take long before he was hit again.

Aang screamed before water washed over him and he was frozen to the ground.

She was alone.

'You're a good fighter, I'll give you that,' Katara said. 'I admire that. But you can't hope to defeat another dozen of waterbenders by yourself. Surrender and I promise you and your boyfriend won't get hurt.'

He's not my boyfriend, Azula wanted to yell, but then she realised Katara was talking about Zuko.

She had to fight to keep her face straight.

Azula didn't waste any air on talking. Her response were more flames.

'It's almost like bending water,' Katara said after four benders had created a ice wall to protect her. It had shattered when it came in contact with the flames.

'It's nothing like bending water,' Azula said, not able to ignore that insult.

'Attack,' Katara said.

Azula hadn't expected them to attack her all at once. Dirty tricks, she thought. She surrounded herself with flames and a mayor part of the water evaporate before it hit her, but what remained was enough to have her fly back.

'What a pity, you would've made such a nice waterbender,' Katara said. 'Capture her.'

Azula forced herself to stand up, coughing and feeling weak. She would rather die than be captured.

She was about to attack, until she realised the waterbenders weren't looking at her any more. They focused on something behind her instead.

The Fire Nation army?

Azula's mouth fell open as she saw Aang's glowing eyes. He stretched his arms and in an amazing feat of power, the waterbenders were pushed behind, back towards the sea. Stupid, Azula though. They'll be back in their element.

She was wrong. The sea didn't obey them anymore - they weren't capable of keeping up with the Avatar.

They were, along with their ship, blasting away from the Fire Nation coast.

Azula quickly walked towards Zuko. His eyes were open, but he seemed to weak to walk. 'You okay?' she asked.

'Are they gone?' he whispered.

'We're safe,' she said. 'Stay here.'

'I'll try to,' Zuko muttered.

Azula looked back at Aang. She felt a twinge of fear as his glowing eyes were looking at her, but suddenly the lights dimmed and he fell onto his knees. Azula ran towards him, but she was too late to stop him from hitting the ground.

'Aang, are you okay?' she asked him.

It took him a few seconds to answer, but eventually he muttered a weak 'yes'.

'That's great,' Azula said, smiling in relief. 'Now all we got to do is…' She looked back and realised she was the only was capable of walking.

'Do you think Appa can help us?' she asked.

'To do what?'

'To go back to the capital.' She smiled. 'It's time I introduce you to my family.'

* * *

 _Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I want to thank everyone who left a review - you inspired me to continue this story! I hope you like this chapter - in the next one, we'll visit the Southern Water Tribe and see their disfunctional royal family._

* * *

Aang blinked. 'I… your family?' He sounded weak - too weak.

'Don't move, I'm going to check if you're injured.' Aang didn't protest and Azula knelt next to his head.

'Azula?' Aang asked.

'Yes?' she asked, now turning her head to check on Zuko, after concluded that Aang didn't have any serious injuries. He still hadn't moved, but she could seehis chest falling and rising.

'Does that mean that I'm going to meet the Fire Lord?'

'Yes,' Azula said smirking. 'You'll meet the entire royal family.' Aang tried to sit up, but Azula placed her hands firmly on his shoulders. 'Don't move – I don't think you're injured, but you've been hit pretty hard.'

Aang smiled. 'Yes… they would've killed me if you hadn't been there.' His eyes travelled towards Appa.

Azula stood up, walked towards her brother and checked if he was alright. She noticed a small trickle of blood down the side of his face. Azula sat down next to him and softly touched his scalp to find the wound. Zuko groaned.

'It's superficial,' Azula said. 'Head injuries always bleed a lot. But stay down - otherwise you might pass out.'

She stood up and now walked towards the Avatar's animal companion.

'How's Appa doing?' she asked. 'I really hope he's alright. 'Otherwise… I can only carry one of you.'

Aang slowly sat up, which owned him a glare from Azula. 'I'll need to check on him,' he muttered almost apologetically.

Azula sighed. 'You're right,' she said. She walked towards Aang and placed her arm around his waist. He had to lean with his hand on her shoulder for support as they stood up.

He groaned.

'Are you sure this is a good idea?' Azula muttered.

'It's the best we've got,' Aang said. 'You can't possibly carry me all the way to the vulcano. We need Appa.'

Azula frowned. 'Yes I can,' she stated. 'I am a Fire Nation soldier – I am capable of more than you think.'

'You're a princess and a warrior?' Aang asked. 'I should've known. You have blue fire.'

Azula nodded. 'Don't talk,' she said. 'Focus on walking instead.'

Appa's eyes were open and lazily followed them as they struggled to walk.

'Hey, buddy,' Aang said, stretching one arm to pat his fur. 'You okay?' The animal groaned in what Azula assumed to be a reassuring sound.

'That's great,' Aang said. 'I'm happy you're fine.' He stroked the arrow on his forehead. 'We're almost safe now. There's a city, we can see it from here. Do you think you can take us there?'

There was a short silence. Eventually, Appa groaned. Even Azula, who had never met an air bison before, knew it was a positive response.

'Thank you,' Aang whispered.

Azula looked at the saddle and realised the Avatar nor her brother would be able to climb up there themselves. 'I'll help you,' she said.

'I'll be fine. I can use my bending.'

'Are you sure you should do that?' she asked him.

'I'm already feeling better.'

Azula did end up having to carry Zuko. He had closed his eyes. The dried blood on his face made him look even paler in comparison.

'Can you hear me?' she asked him.

Zuko merely whispered his answer.

Azula suddenly felt worried. 'Stay with me, Zuko,' she said. 'We'll be home before you know it.'

She had no idea how fast air bisons could fly, but she had to say something.

'Everyone there?' Aang said. He still seemed dazed, but he now sat in front of the saddle, holding onto the reins.

'Yes,' Azula said, with Zuko resting against her. Aang looked over his shoulder. 'Make sure he doesn't fall,' he advised. Azula nodded curtly and placed an arm around her brother's shoulder.

'Can you still hear me?' she asked him.

Zuko muttered something she couldn't understand, but she was sure he was still conscious.

Azula looked at Aang. Even though she was worried, she wondered what it would feel like to fly. She had been denied the privilege for a long time. But, eventually, she was about to find out.

'Jip jip,' Aang said and Appa took off. Zuko made a strange noise and Azula looked down to check on her brother, but the feeling of flying through the sky took away some of her worry.

'We need to get as close to the palace as possible,' Azula said.

'I see it,' Aang responded. The large building in the centre of the city wasn't hard to spot.

'You can land in the garden,' Azula instructed.

Aang nodded.

Azula gently let go off her brother and crawled towards the edge of the saddle, afraid to stand up. She could see the people in the streets pointing at them. Azula wondered if she had to wave, to make sure people wouldn't attack them.

She leaned forward, eyeing the palace garden she knew by heart. Appa was already flying lower and she could see the guards, all hurrying towards the palace to see the mysterious animal. Azula waved at them. 'Don't attack,' she yelled as loudly as she could.

They were so close she could now hear them. 'It's the princess!' one of them yelled. 'Get the Firelord!'

Convinced they would let them land, Azula got back to Zuko, holding onto him to make sure he wouldn't fall off. She tensed, grabbing him more forcefully before the landing, but it went smoother than she had expected it to.

'Guards!' Azula yelled. 'I need help.'

They had stayed on a safe distance from the strange animal, but after hearing her words, they came closer.

Azula grabbed Zuko and carefully dragged him towards the edge of the saddle. 'Prince Zuko!' one of the guards said. 'He's injured.'

'I need help,' Azula said again. She wasn't sure if she could get him down safely and she instructed the guards. They stretched their arms to grab Zuko as she lowered him. Azula made sure they were careful with him before she went to Aang, who had placed his head in his hands. 'I'm fine… just a little tired,' he said.

As she helped him down, Fire Lord Ozai appeared. He hurried towards them. 'Azula,' he said. 'What happened?'

He was followed by a smaller figure, who only looked at Zuko.

'Are you alright?' he asked, looking at Azula again.

'I'm fine, father,' she responded.

Aang leaned on her shoulder. 'It's an honour, Fire Lord,' he said. Ozai looked at him. 'Who is this?' he asked his daughter.

She couldn't respond because of a scream. Azula jolted and forced herself not to look at the woman who hurried towards them. 'Zuko! Zuko!' she said. 'Are you alright?'

'He's fine,' Azula said, not able to control herself. Her mother turned around to look at her for the first time. 'What happened? How did he get hurt?' she asked.

'As I was about to say,' she said, demonstratively turning towards her father. 'It is a long story.'

She suddenly released how tired she felt. She too had been hit by a large wall of water. Azula forced herself to straighten her back and ignore her sore body. She knew her mother didn't look at her anymore - she focused all her attention on Zuko. She hadn't even asked her if she was alright.

But this was her moment. 'Father, this is the Avatar.'

There was a short silence. Suddenly, everyone stared at the boy who could barely stand on his feet - apart from Ursa, Azula thought bitterly. The soldiers and her father looked at his arrow, his strange clothes and the animal that had brought him here.

'We were attacked by Water Tribe warriors,' Azula continued. 'Zuko and the Avatar got hurt.'

Ozai still seemed at a loss for words. 'Well,' he eventually said. 'Then. We need to help them.'

* * *

'Princess Azula, I'd like you to tell my generals exactly what you've told me,' Fire Lord Ozai said, looking at his only daughter.

So Azula started talking. She told about the meeting only the day before, she even mentioned her frustration and how she had decided to take a walk to clear her mind. The story ended with how Zuko and Aang were doing. 'Prince Zuko's has been slammed into the ground two times. He has to rest for a few days, but he hasn't been seriously injured. Avatar Aang was exhausted after his flight from the Southern Water Tribe and after entering the so-called 'Avatar state', but he only has a few scratchea. He's fine.'

There was a short silence after her words.

'So… the Water Tribe warriors followed the Avatar to our shores?' one of the generals asked.

Azula nodded. 'Correct.'

'They have ever been so blunt before.'

'It's the first time since the beginning of the war that the Avatar has been spotted,' Azula said. 'They know he can help us end the war. This only proves that they fear him, more than they fear us.'

Ozai nodded. 'That's very true,' he muttered.

'Why isn't he here?' general Zhao asked. 'We would all very much like to ask him some questions. I myself would like to know where the Avatar has been for the last 97 years.'

'The Avatar is still very shocked and confused,' Ozai responded. His golden eyes wandered off to the window. 'The Avatar can most certainly help us,' he continued. 'It's a pity he has come to us this late – probably too late.'

Azula frowned. 'How do you mean 'too late', Father?' she asked.

Ozai stood up. 'The Fire Nation has always been the biggest threat to the Water Tribes,' he said. 'We're the only thing that stands between the Water Tribes and their biggest wish – world domination.'

Azula nodded impatiently. They all knew this by heart.

'What's less well known, is that the Fire Comet is about to return,' Ozai said. 'And we'll use the power this comet provides us with to wipe the Water Tribes out of existence.'

Azula leaned towards her father. She had known nothing about this. Why hadn't her father told her this any sooner? Only yesterday he had said the Fire Nation wouldn't help the Earth Kingdom… because they were planning to destroy the Water Tribes?

'This is supposed to stay secret,' Ozai said. 'We don't know if the Water Tribes know about this comet. And we don't want them to be prepared for us when we do attack.'

Some people nodded. Azula realised they had all been aware of this plan.

'Now the Water Tribes know we've got the Avatar… they might attack us. We need to be prepared for that.' Ozai looked at his daughter. 'Princess Azula, I want you to teach the Avatar. I don't think he'll be able to master all elements in time… but the Avatar is a beacon of hope. Teach him firebending. The soldiers need to know that he's on our side.'

Azula nodded again.

Ozai met her gaze to convey the importance of this task. Azula didn't look away.

'This will be all for today. War minister Qin, I'd like an update on the mobilization of our troops before the end of the week.'

Qin bowed his head. 'It'll be done, Fire Lord.'

Ozai rose, which gave the other attendants silent permission to stand up as well. Azula watched them. They bowed before her father and murmured 'Fire Lord Ozai' before leaving the room. She felt Ozai looking at and turned her head to face him.

'Princess Azula,' her father said after the curtain had closed behind general Zhao. They were alone now.

'Father,' Azula said calmly.

'There's something you want to tell me,' Fire Lord Ozai said. It wasn't a question. Azula nodded slowly, still not sure how she should approach this topic. 'There is, father.'

'Well,' Ozai said. 'What is it?'

Azula choose her words carefully. 'Today you spoke of war, father. The Fire Nation will be in danger - and so will be our citizens.'

His face stayed unreadable. She hadn't said anything new yet and he was waiting for her to be clear about what she wanted.

'I'm one of the best fighters we've got,' Azula said. 'But I'll be more adequately equipped to help my people if you would allow me to…'

'No,' Fire Ozai said loudly.

Azula balled her fists. 'Why not?' she asked, trying to sound calm. 'You keep denying me my right. I'm ready, and you know it.'

'It is too dangerous,' Ozai said. 'I won't allow it.'

Azula gritted her teeth. 'I can handle the fight…'

'I was there when your cousin Lu Ten said the same words,' Ozai said coolly. 'You know what happened to him.'

Azula was surprised by this argument. Surprised, but not convinced. 'I'm not Lu Ten, father,' she said.

'No, you're even younger than he was,' Ozai said. 'And he wasn't an incapable bender. He passed the first test. He was declared a master. And then the second fight came…'

Azula knew she had lost the argument There was no way she could convince her father - not after he had brought up Lu Ten. Azula wanted to tell her father that he was being unfair, but she forced herself to stay silent.

Instead, she bowed. 'Father,' she said stiffly. For the second time in two days, she was about to leave a meeting wanting to set something on fire.

To her surprise, Ozai came closer and placed a hand on her shoulder. 'You and I both know you'll be my heir someday,' he said. 'Don't waste your life trying to prove something to people that will eventually bow to you.'

Azula tensed. She looked up at her father, who seemed serious. He had never talked about her becoming Fire Lord after him. 'But Zuko…' she said hesitantly.

'Don't worry about Zuko,' her father said before he let go off her shoulder.

Azula blinked, not sure if he wanted her to say something. She waited a few more seconds before she bowed and left the room, confused and overwhelmed.

* * *

'Azula!' Aang said, jumping up when he saw her. He seemed happy, but his smile slowly disappeared when he noticed her anger. 'What's wrong?' he asked.

'Nothing,' Azula grunted, still struggling to process the conversation she just had. 'Do you want to train?'

Aang blinked. 'Like - right now?' he asked. Azula rolled her eyes.

'Yes, right now,' she said, a little more harshly than she had intended to. Aang seemed hurt, but Azula decided to ignore it.

'You mean firebending?' Aang asked.

Azula resisted the urge to sigh. 'Yes. I'd very much like to teach you waterbending, but I'm afraid I'm only able to teach you firebending.'

'Well… I'll be having a very capable teacher,' Aang said, trying to cheer her up. 'I've never seen anyone fight the way you do!'

Azula didn't know much about the Air Nomads, but she did know they were very peaceful. Therefore, she wasn't sure if the compliment meant very much, coming from him.

Apparently, her father didn't think she was capable enough...

'There's one thing though,' Aang said.

Azula balled her fists again. She forced herself to take a few deep breaths before relaxing them. 'Yes?' she asked, her voice cool but calm.

'I'm supposed to learn waterbending first. The Avatar circle. Water, earth, fire, air.'

Azula crossed her arms in front of her chest. 'I'm afraid you won't find any waterbenders in the Fire Nation capital,' she said. 'I'll ask the head librarian if there are any water bending scrolls, but for now, we can only focus on fire bending.'

Did her father really consider her his heir? But Zuko was older… what would he say? And her mother would never accept it… Her father knew that.

'Sounds like fun,' Aang said, smiling. Azula sighed again. She still felt angry - and she was quite sure she wouldn't be able to teach Aang like this. He didn't seem like someone who would be motivated by screaming and cursing.

'Azula?' Aang asked her.

She sighed. 'I'm not sure if it's a good idea to train right now,' she admitted.

'What's wrong?' Aang asked, looking at her with worry.

Azula was silently debating if she should tell him.

'You can tell me,' Aang said, as if he could read her mind. For a brief moment she wondered if he could.

'It's…' she started. 'Complicated.'

Aang smiled encouragingly.

'My father doesn't want my to take my master-test,' she said.

'Why not?' Aang asked. 'You seem like a master to me.' Azula acknowledged his compliment with a small nod.

'Is he afraid you'll fail?'

'No - not the mastery test,' Azula muttered. She sighed. 'I don't know what the Airbenders did to test their benders, but we have to fight and defeat another master to be declared one. That is part one. For the second part we have to go to the mountains, where the dragons live.'

Aang looked at her intently. 'Wow,' he said softly.

Azula nodded. 'You have to go alone. To become a dragon rider, you need to defeat one. That's the only way you'll get their respect. So you need to wait until one of them picks you, fight them... '

'And if you'll win, you'll become their rider,' Aang finished her sentence.

Azula nodded.

'And your father is afraid you'll… fail?'

She sighed. 'Yes.' She bit on the inside of her cheek. 'My cousin died during his test. His father - my uncle - was heartbroken. He left the Fire Nation for years. When my grandfather died, he wasn't there. So my father became Fire Lord instead.'

'I… wow. I'm sorry for your loss,' Aang said.

'Thank you. But I'm not my cousin. I know I can tame a dragon.'

Aang scratched the back of his head. 'It sounds… dangerous.'

'It is dangerous. But I can handle it.' Azula turned her back on Aang to watch the great mountains. She imagined she could hear the roars of the dragons, even though she knew it was impossible.

'Well, if you ever need to fly somewhere, we could always use Appa,' Aang said.

'Of course,' Azula said absentmindedly. She made a decision and turned back to Aang. 'Let's start with the basics, shall we?'

* * *

 _Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

She had never been so humiliated in her entire life.

Katara gritted her teeth as she looked at her reflection. Her blue eyes were filled with rage. She had failed. _She had failed_. She never failed.

Everytime she closed her eyes, she saw the Avatar, his eyes and the arrow on his head and arms glowing. She could feel the water tugging on her, forcing her back into the sea.

She had been scared. Scared of _water._ She had been afraid of her own element.

'Milady?'

One of her servants from the Earth Kingdom had entered the room. Katara never bothered to learn their names. They all sounded the same anyway.

The girl bowed deeply before her. Katara watched her, looking at her small form. She felt like drowning something, to prove she was still powerful, even though she had been defeated by the Avatar.

The girl was starting to get nervous. Katara could tell from the way she shifted.

'Yes?' she eventually said.

'You called for me, milady?' the girl said, obviously very relieved that he silence had been broken.

Katara sighed. 'I need someone to do my hair.'

In the mirror she could see the reflection of her room. The bed was enormous, covered by the fur of the first sealion she had killed. The rest of the room was decorated in dark blue. Like the sea.

She relaxed slightly as the brush went through her hair. The girl was very careful not to hurt her. She watched as her hair was braided into two braids that kept her hair from her face. The girl pinned a decorative chain, made of polar bear teeth, around her head.

Someone knocked on her door.

'Come in,' she said.

Her first officer entered the room. He, too, seemed nervous, as if her anger was somehow visible. She controlled the mirror. Her face was a mask, impossible to read. 'What is it?' she asked.

'Milady, we'll be there within ten minutes.'

'Leave,' she said. He bowed after her words and again before leaving the room. 'You too,' she said, softer now. Her servant moved as if she had been electrocuted and bowed before her, before hurrying to leave the room.

She was alone now.

* * *

Her steps were secure, well thought out. It was comfortable to feel snow underneath her feet once more.

She moved towards the spectacular palace, completely made out of ice. It was winter, so the only sources of light were the small fires burning on both sides of the path. It made the palace gleam sinisterly, almost like the moon.

Her father stood before it, waiting for her, surrounded by his guards. 'Father,' she said, making a small – very small – bow. Sokka, next in line to the throne, stood next to him. She didn't bother to acknowledge him.

'Katara,' Hakoda said, outstretching his hands. She took them and he pulled her close, softly kissing both her cheeks.

'We failed, father,' she said before he could ask her if she had been succesful.

'Let's go inside before we discuss this, Katara.'

It was warm inside the palace, the thick walls trapping the heat inside. She was grateful for the temperature as she followed her father to the throne room. Sokka walked next to her, looking almost cheerful as threw sideway glances at her. Of course, her failures always made him happy.

She felt the urge to hit him.

'So,' Hakoda said when they had entered the room. He gestured the guards to leave them alone. Katara looked at the throne, unable to resist its beautiful presence. She should sit on that throne.

It was beautiful, made from pure ice. Pelts covered it, to make sure it wouldn't melt whenever her father would sit on the throne. Before him, her grandfather had ruled. He had been a waterbender, so he hadn't needed fur, but had controlled the ice, making sure it wouldn't melt. She wouldn't need fur either.

Whenever there was a meeting, there were two falls that sprouted from the wall behind the throne. Her father needed some benders to keep them flowing for him.

'You didn't capture the Avatar.'

'No,' she said, feeling her cheeks flush with humiliation.

He nodded slowly. 'Tell me what happened after you left, he ordered her.

So she told him everything.

'Blue flames?' Sokka said when she talked about the Fire Nation girl. 'That's new.'

'It is,' Katara said. 'But her boyfriend bended orange flames.'

'That's something we should keep in mind,' her father said. 'But it doesn't necessarily change anything. We never planned to attack the Fire Nation, so the colour of their flames doesn't concern me.'

She had to suppres a sigh. 'Father, if we don't destroy them, they'll always pose a threat to us.'

Her father shook his head. 'They don't want to get caught up in this war, Katara. Otherwise they would've attacked us already. No, the Fire Nation is content with her current situation. As long as we don't threaten them, they won't attack us.'

'But now they've got the Avatar!' she said, unable to hold her tongue. 'They will attack if they're sure they can win.'

Her father was silent for a few seconds, pondering the possibilities. 'What do you suggest?' he said.

'We need to kill the Avatar,' she immediately said.

'But that means attacking the Fire Nation,' Sokka protested.

She nodded. 'Attacking… or infiltrating.'

'You can't infiltrate the Fire Nation,' Sokka immediately said. 'We don't look like them.'

'I'll find a way,' she said stubbornly. 'Grandfather has learned me some tricks, remember?'

'There's a third option,' Hakoda said. 'We could make a deal with them.'

She had to suppress a sigh. Her father, always scared of making important decisions.

'They'll never give us the Avatar,' she said. 'He's their biggest hope.'

'Wait,' Sokka suddenly said. 'The Avatar was an airbender, right? That means he has to learn waterbending.'

She had almost forgotten he was there. 'Yeah, he'll need a master, but I doubt he's going to ask us,' she said.

'No, but he might be on to something,' Hakoda said. 'If the Avatar leaves the Fire Nation, we'll be able to attack him without risking a war.'

She had to suppres the urge to roll her eyes. 'They know that as well,' she said. 'They're not stupid, father. The Avatar will stay with them for as long as he can.'

There was a short silence.

'So, we have three options,' Katara said. 'We can attack them, infiltrate them or wait. What's it going to be?'

* * *

O, how she hated this. Her father was a spineless, non-bending idiot, afraid of his own shadow. He hadn't seen the immense power of the Avatar, didn't understand the danger they were in. He would destroy them, that was for sure, with help from the Fire Nation army.

They had to act _now_.

'Princess?'

Admiral Liou appeared in front of her, so suddenly she expected he had been waiting for her.

'Admiral,' she said. He was one of the few men she respected. Unlike her father, he knew what it meant to fight in a war. He had been one of her teachers and one of the few benders that could still keep up with her.

'Can I have a word with you, princess? In private?'

She looked over her shoulder to make sure nobody could hear them. 'Of course, admiral.'

He led her towards his room. She noticed his eyes darted from one side to the other, making sure nobody would see them together. If anybody saw them together...

'Any progress, admiral?' she said when they were alone, in his room. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. 'Bato has joined us.'

She breathed in sharply. 'Are you sure we can trust him?' she asked. 'He's my fathers best friend.'

'His son is a bender,' Liou said. 'I promised to make sure he would get a good position under your rule.'

She should have known. Everybody had a price. 'Under my rule,' she muttered. 'Back to the old ways. Back to how it's supposed to be.' She stared at her boots. If Bato truly was on her side… it was almost too good to be true.

She met Liou's gaze. 'What about my brother? Have you found a solution for him yet?'

'Still the same as the last time we discussed this, I'm afraid,' he said. 'Either someone has to kill him – or it has to appear an accident. Ideally, it would kill both your father and your brother.'

She sighed. 'Is there no way to have them banished?'

'Only if we can get the army behind your cause while there still alive.'

'And how realistic is that?' she asked him.

He frowned. 'Most of them are benders, of course, so they don't want to obey to a non-bending king. But in general, your father is not unpopular. And they will not support you unless they're sure you're going to win.'

'In need to prove my strength,' she said, biting her lip.

'Everybody knowns you're a formidable bender.'

She turned away from him. 'If I came back with the Avatar, whereas my father maintains it's impossible to do so, I'll prove to everybody I'm a more capable ruler.'

* * *

'I've already told you no.'

'And I'm asking you to reconsider,' she said. 'Father, I know I can do this.'

He doubted her.

'Give me a chance to regain my honour, father. I have a plan.'

He looked at her, but he remained silent.

'The Water Tribes will lose everything if we allow the Avatar to stay alive.' She noticed some of his men looking worried. She had to suppress a smug grin. They knew she was right – because she _was_.

'We'll lose everything if the Fire Nation enters this war,' he said. 'We can't risk it.'

'It's not a big risk if we attack them during a full moon.'

Her father narrowed his eyes.

'You know of my… _talent_. We'll be able to steal the Avatar away from them. They won't follow us back – they know we're too powerful on open sea.'

'Their boats are unsinkable.'

'Yes,' she said. 'But they're not unstoppable. Father, it won't be long before the Earth Kingdom is ours. After that, we can negotiate with them… but not if the have the Avatar. Not if they still have hope.'

There was a short silence. Her father looked at her intently, his fingers intertwined in his lap. She hated to kneel before him.

'My king, if I may.' Bato stepped out of the line of the kings' advisers and bowed before him. Her father nodded sternly. 'Speak.'

'My king, I think the princess speaks very wisely. The Avatar hasn't been seen for over a hundred years. Him being back… it could give some of our enemies the idea that they can still win.'

'So you agree with my daughter?' he said. 'The Avatar has to be killed?'

'Indeed,' he said. 'And I have faith in our Princess. If she thinks she can kill him, she should get a chance to do so. The entire future of the Water Tribes is dependent on this mission. It is only logical that we send our best warrior to save us.'

She smiled to him. Their eyes met and he nodded shortly, barely noticeable. She, however, did notice. She still didn't completely trust him… but he did offer her a chance. If she came with the Avatar, all her fathers trustees would side with her and she could have them banished.

She could remember what her grandfather had told her. He had promised her _she_ would one day be his heir, because he did value the old traditions of the tribe.

He had died before everything had been settled.

'It seems I've underestimated the symbolic value of the Avatar,' her father said.

'Father, may I speak?' Sokka said.

She felt her smile turn into a scowl and had to force her muscles to relax. She had to watch her father's heir walk towards him. Their eyes met.

She turned her head away. Life wasn't fair, she thought. But she didn't need fairness. When you're strong enough, life rules don't apply to you. They were nothing more than mere guidelines.

'Katara is right.'

The surprise was visible on her face. Did her brother, for once, side with her? He had never done that… not since she had found was a bender.

'The Avatar is our biggest threat, bigger than the Fire Nation. We need to destroy, before he masters the other elements. I volunteer to accompany Katara. We need to prove ourselves. I want to show my people what kind of king I will be – one that isn't afraid to risk his life for the benefit of the tribes.'

There was a short silence.

'Well, my son, that is very brave of you,' Hakoda said. 'But this mission is too dangerous to risk both my children.'

Katara knew she was essential for this journey. She was the only bloodbender, at least as far as she knew. Her great-grandmother had developed this technique, after which she had subjected all the tribes. She had passed this knowledge down to her son, who had then passed it on to Katara.

It was the secret weapon of their family, and the reason why Hakoda and Sokka were not suited for the role of king.

'The only reason why we're the most powerful nation is because of our warriors!' Sokka said. 'Give my a chance to prove myself.'

She felt he was looking at her again. Did he know about her secret plan? If so, that could complicate things… she would have to watch out for het brother.

'There will be a full moon in eleven days,' Hakoda said. 'Do you think you'll be ready before then?'

Sokka turned his back on his father and looked at the people gathered. 'Are you prepared to fight for your tribe?' he asked them.

Their response was overwhelming. She heard them yelling, clapping and chanting his name. She had to force herself to stay calm. She knew how popular her brother was with the people… _but not with the generals_ , she told herself.

So, it seemed she would have to work with her brother. It didn't matter, she thought. As long as she was the one who would kill the Avatar, no one would care about him.

Sokka turned back. 'My king, we'll be ready.'


	4. Chapter 4

She woke with the rising sun. Azula turned on her side and saw the changing colours of the sky, indicating it was almost morning. Without making a single sound, she slipped out off her bed, tiptoeing through her room. She had picked her armour the night before. She lit two candles, so she was able to see her own, determined face. With even more eye for detail than usual, she put on her clothes and tied her hair securely in a top knot. She even put on her trademark red lipstick and dark eyeliner. She looked fierce.

She grabbed the bag she had filled the day before. Food, water, a sleeping bag, bandages and a dark brown cloak. She had found it in the laundry room, a few days ago, when nobody was looking. It wasn't hers, of course - she'd never wear brown - but it would make for a nice camouflage. Silently, she left her room, taking long passes. She wasn't the first one out yet. Some guards walked around, having been on duty the previous night. She knew that in the city, some firebenders would be up as well.

But they wouldn't question her, the princess.

The guards bowed before her and she nodded curtly, walking with all the confidence she could muster. Nobody payed to much attention to her, they all assumed she had a good reason to be up. Sometimes, she trained in the early morning, so they probably expected her to go to the training grounds.

She wasn't.

Azula left the palace and walked through the gardens. On her left, the training grounds. On her right, the large and beautiful gardens looked peaceful and asleep as the sky had a beautiful, deep blue colour.

In the city there were few people, as she had expected. They bowed deeply before her, but nobody dared to talk to her. Soon, she had left the volcano the city was built on top of behind her and she walked towards the forest. She could see the peaks of the mountain. It was too far away for her to see the dragons, but she imagined she could. One of them would be hers within a few days.

It would take her at least a day to get to the mountain – but it was part of the test. Showing you could handle yourself in the damp, life-filled forests before you reached the mountain. She had brought food and a sleeping back, so she could rest before she'd face the dragons.

No, the only thing that could stop her now, was her father – or the soldiers he could sent behind her. She wasn't sure if he would, though. She was sure he would want to keep her safe, but she had defied his wishes. He wouldn't take that lightly – but if she came back with a dragon, he would have no choice but to accept it.

She couldn't sit back and do nothing. She just couldn't – not when her countrymen were being killed by the Waterbenders. The enemy.

* * *

He couldn't find her anywhere. Not on the trainingsfields, not in the garden she loved so much… He figured he didn't know her well enough to be able to predict where she would go, but he decided to look for her in her room. If she wasn't there, well… he guessed he would have a day off. He'd love to explore the capital a bit more.

With the golden doorknocker, shaped in the form of a dragon, he knocked on the dark red door. Nothing happened. He knocked again, just to make sure. 'Azula? It's me.'

When she didn't respond, he shrugged before turning around and almost colliding with Fire Lady Ursa.

'I'm sorry!' he immediately exclaimed.

'She isn't in there?' she asked.

He shook his head. 'No, I'm sorry. I couldn't find her anywhere so I thought, maybe she has forgotten about our arrangement…'

'You mean your bending lessons?' she asked.

He nodded. 'Your daughter is a very good teacher, Fire Lady Ursa.'

She frowned. 'That's strange. She missed breakfast as well and the teachers told me she hasn't trained today either. That's so unlike her.'

Aang didn't know what to do, so he just smiled and nodded, hoping it would be enough. The Fire Lady looked like an older version of Azula, but softer, less… prepared to fight.

'I'll talk to Ozai,' she said, more to herself than to Aang. Her eyes darted back to him. 'Do you care to join me, Avatar?

He actually wanted to say no – on his free morning, he'd prefer to stay outside and enjoy the sun. But he suddenly wondered if Azula would get in trouble, so he decided to join Ursa. At least, he could praise Azula's teaching skills.

'Of course,' he therefore said, smiling widely.

Ursa smiled back and nodded. 'Are you enjoying your stay so far, Avatar Aang?' she asked as they started to walk.

'Very much,' he said. 'I've always wanted to visit the Fire Nation. My teacher – with the Air Nomads, I mean – had been friends with Avatar Roku.'

'What was it like, the Air Temples?'

'They… _were_ beautiful. I don't know what they look like now.'

She studied his face, in a way that very much reminded him of Azula. 'I'm sorry,' she said. 'I shouldn't have brought that up.'

'No, it's good,' he said. 'If I truly am the last airbender, it's up to me to spread their legacy. So… ask me anything you like.'

'That's very brave of you. I'll wait with my questions until we've reached the Fire Lord, though. I think he'd want to hear your answers as well.'

He had expected they'd go to the throne room, but instead they went to what could only be described as living quarters. The Fire Lord stood in in front of a large window, through which Aang could see the palace gardens, his hands on his back. The guards nodded as they passed through the curtain.

'Azula wasn't in her room,' Ursa said.

Ozai turned. 'Where could she be?' he asked. 'I haven't seen her all day. I'm starting to worry about her.' His eyes fell on Aang. 'We have many enemies,' he added.

'Did you ask the guards?' Aang suggested. 'Fire Lord?' he added quickly.

'We did, but they hadn't seen her,' Ozai said.

'When did you ask them?' Ursa asked in surprise.

'Well, around…' he stopped mid-sentence. 'Perhaps the guards who were on nightduty have seen her,' he said.

Less than ten minutes later, two very nervous guards stood in front of the Fire Lord.

'So you saw her leave, just after sunrise… and you _let her go_?'

'We didn't know she wasn't allowed to leave, Fire Lord Ozai,' one of them said.

Ozai seemed angry, but not worried, Aang noted.

'Anything else you want to inform me about?' he asked.

There was a short silence. 'She carried a bag, Fire Lord Ozai.'

Ozai didn't respond. Aang looked at him and saw that he was thinking, very deeply.

'That was all?' Ursa asked.

'Yes, Fire Lady.'

'Then you can leave.'

They hurried out of the room. Ursa turned back to Ozai, but was surprised by the look on his face.

'She has left for the dragons,' he whispered.

'What?' Ursa asked.

'She left for the dragons!' he repeated, in a normal tone this time. He turned away from them and hurried towards the door. 'We need to stop her. It's too dangerous. I've told her many times...'

Ursa had turned pale. She buried her face in her hands for a few seconds before she regained her composure.

'How will you stop her?'

'I'll sent an elite force after her,' Ozai said. 'Dragonsquad. They'll stop her – and I can trust them to be discrete. No one will know about it.'

'Isn't there a change she'll be able to fight a dragon?' Aang asked. The moment he opened his mouth, he knew it was a mistake. Fire Lord Ozai's eyes darkened as he looked at him. 'I mean, I've never seen anybody bend like she does,' he continued, trying to smile innocently.

'Have you ever seen a dragon, Avatar Aang?' Fire Lord Ozai asked.

He shook his head. 'No, I haven't.'

'They're nothing like _sky bisons_ ,' he said. 'There intelligent, aggressive and very, _very_ dangerous. Lethal, even.'

'I… am sorry?'

Ozai turned his back on the twelve-year-old and left the room.

* * *

She had a headstart of at least eight hours by now. Azula wasn't sure if there were soldiers following her, but _if_ they were, they would be on dragons. She had grabbed her brown cloak and had put it over her head and backpack. That way, if they flew over her, she would be the same colours as the branched of the tree above her. Thankfully there were still a lot of leaves on the trees, thanks to the mild weather. They had coloured though.

It was mid-day when she heard the roar of a dragon. Above her. She froze, not moving an inch. It was more than one dragon,, she thought. She focused on the sounds of the wings, the noises they made. Three, four, maybe five even?

So her father _had_ sent men behind her. She wasn't sure how to feel about that. She stood like that for half a minute, until the dragons were at least half a mile from her. More cautiously, she proceeded, making sure to walk from tree to tree. About two hours later, she heard them again. She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes, taking deep and even breaths.

They flew over, without noticing her.

When the sky started to darken, Azula knew she had won – at least for this day. They wouldn't continue searching for her during the night. They might wait for her near the dragons camp… but that would be too dangerous. That meant that if she managed to evade the one or two people who stood guard… she'd have an actual change of reaching the dragons.

She had climbed the mountain aalmost until the treeline. The conifers weren't exactly a comfortable sleeping place, so she rolled herself in her sleeping bag. She didn't dare to light a fire, but she did cover herself with her cloak. She didn't think she would need the extra camouflage, but it wouldn't hurt. Besides, it could get pretty cold at night.

* * *

She awoke before the first rays of sunlight hit the trees. She immediately started to pack, grabbed some food from her backpack and made sure to leave no trace before she took a deep breath.

She didn't see anybody else, but that didn't mean they weren't here. Her father had bothered to sent them after her yesterday… so there was a chance they still were here. She walked slowly, carefully placing her feet to make sure she wouldn't make a sound.

The trees became smaller and more scarce, until eventually, there was only rock left. The first rays of daylight made it easier for her to walk the last mile towards the plateau where the dragons resided. It also made her visible for the guards her father had put out. She started to walk faster, as fast as she could on the increasingly difficult slope.

She could now actually see the dragons. One of them looked at her, but he clearly didn't think she was a threat. It flew away.

She suddenly heard a voice – a human voice, carried towards with the wind. It was to faint to actually understand what he was saying. She gritted her teeth, forcing herself to keep looking forward. Every mistake could cost her her life now.

With a sigh of relief, she arrived at the plateau. Immediately, an uncountable number of dragoneyes looked at her. She dropped her backpack and took a few steps towards them, mainge sure they wouldn't surprise her and try to push her off the edge.

As she stood there, she could feel the rays of sunlight. Azula took a few breaths. _I can do this_. She looked at each and every dragon, daring them to attack her.

There were so many, and each and every one of them was unique. Colour, height, shape. And they all stared at her. She stood there, hesitantly, not knowing what she should do now. One of them had to attack _her_ , but right now they were just looking at her, making soft, disgruntled noises.

Until a large, black dragon moved towards her. She immediately focused on him or her, but also kept her ears open to make sure no dragon would attack her from another side.

The dragon roared, obviously meant to intimidate her. She didn't move an inch, but did bow her knees a little, prepared to jump or duck when necessary.

For a few seconds they just looked at one another. Azula felt as if all the other dragons looked at them. No creature made a sound.

She could almost hear her own heartbeat, the violent wind that blew through her hair.

An enormous roar broke the silence as the dragon jumped forward. She immediately moved out of the way, stood op and looked at the dragon again. His enormous mouth was opened. She smirked.

The fire turned blue as she took control over it. The dragon _seemed_ startled, or maybe that was just what she wanted to think… but it didn't see her counterattack coming. This time the dragon had to duck.

He roared again.

She ducked a few of his attacks, concentrating on her footwork, making sure he wouldn't hit her. _I can do this_ , she realized. She wouldn't fail - as long as she wouldnt lose focus.

The dragons yellow eyes were focused on her, following her every movement, but he didn't manage to hit her. 'Is that all you got?' she yelled.

The dragon didn't make a sound. She knew riders and their dragons could communicate, but it wasn't known if free dragons could understand human speech.

It appeared so.

She rolled over the ground, jumping up immediately and sending a fireblast his way. The dragon roared and flew up, quickly enough to escape her flames. She followed him with her eyes, suddenly feeling very wary. She wasn't used to fighting flying opponents and she now had a perfect view on its very sharp claws.

She had to duck two more of his attacks, but she realised this wasn't going anywhere. She had to think of something that would give her an advantage - and that would help her to win this fight.

Wen the animal attacked her again, she jumped and the flames that shot from her feet propelled her into the air. The dragon roared as she managed to land on his bag.

Flames erupted from her hands, close to the sides of his head. 'I've won,' she yelled at the dragon, daring it to contradict her, her entire body tensed up. She was waiting for the dragon to try and through her off his back. Instead it bowed its head.

She wasn't sure if this meant he had acknowledged her as his rider. For a moment, she waited for a surprise attack to follow, until suddenly a whole different world flashed in front of her eyes. Memories that weren't hers and feelings she had never known.

She gasped.

'Natsuki,' she said. _Her dragon_.

Natsuki made a roaring sound and jumped of the mountain.

* * *

 _Please review_

 _Addition from 20.12.2019_

 _I do intend to continue this story, but it will take me some time because I first want to finish my other fic_ The Banished Princess _. So, if you have nothing to do: check it out, otherwise I will try to post at least once during the Holidays!_


End file.
